Why I Love Him
by Aliaandraa
Summary: People ask me, “Why do you like him?” and “How can you love him?” It’s okay though… I don’t want them to understand, ‘cause if they did… they’d love him too. Naruhina.


Why I Love Him

Summary: People ask me, "Why do you like him?" and "How can you love him?" It's okay though… I don't want them to understand, 'cause if they did… they'd love him too.

_There are more than a million reasons why I like Naruto-kun. He's sweet, kind, warm hearted, confident, determined, dense (in a good way), blunt, (also in a good way) and courageous. He protects his precious people, always tries to get stronger, tries his hardest to keep his promises and there's so many good qualities that I could go on forever. Have I mentioned that he's cute and loving too? Naruto-kun is everything that I imagined. I'm not quite sure that I love him yet; but I do admire him a lot._

_I like his spirit; he won't ever give up. I admire that the most in his personality because it's encourages me to do the same. I always was accustomed to giving up and just to hide and avoid danger. But… since that chuunin exam where Naruto-kun cheered me on… I felt changed. I didn't want to give up anymore. I wanted to change myself so I could become stronger; just like Naruto-kun. Now every time I remember that I smile and I try my hardest in everything I do. And I blame Naruto-kun for that. It's his fault I tried my best and got stronger._

_He's the one that changed me. No, I want to believe I changed myself. But he was the reason that I had the courage to change myself. So in the end, even though I want to be the one who changed myself… he was the reason I did so. In the end; if it wasn't for him… I'd still be that weak heiress my father loathed so much. So if I blame him for the reason why I'd changed… then I'd have to blame him why my father and I were actually in fair terms now. Also… I'd have to blame him for allowing me to ditch the Hyuga Clan and for Hanabi to become the heiress; which I don't mind at all. Also I'd have to blame him… for a bunch of other linked things. In the end; Naruto-kun saved me. He saved me from a fate I would be condemned to. He saved my happiness and my life. _

_I guess this life I have…was Naruto-kun's doing. And I am eternally grateful. Once I realized he changed me… that he was the one who believed that I could get stronger… I dedicated my full self to him. But at this time I was fourteen… and my precious hero was off doing training with a legendary sannin; himself getting stronger. So I promised myself that each day he was away on training, I'd train to my limits. I would get up early in the morning when the sun rose and continue throughout the day until the sun was way under the horizon. Of course I was still weak then and I had to take many breaks. But over time, I had fewer and fewer breaks. I was actually getting stronger._

_I couldn't believe myself when I beat my little sister for the first time. I was literally jumping up for joy. And what even surprised me even more what that my father smiled! At me! Hyuga Hiashi smiled because he was proud of **me**! I actually got stronger. Me! Hyuga Hinata; the weakest heiress there could ever be got stronger! And I have to blame Naruto-kun for that. And I continued to train my hardest. But then a huge offer came by me… and at first I didn't know what to choose._

_I felt the little shy Hinata came back. I'm not saying that at that time I was loud or anything I'm just saying the shyer Hinata came back. The stutterier Hinata came back. As I said at that time I was still shy and I still stuttered but not as much. That day… when the shyer and stutterier Hinata came back… was the day my father offered to train me. My father, offering to train me! I was going to say yes in a heart beat since I wanted to get stronger. I remembered that promise every day Naruto-kun would train; I'd train too. Of course I didn't know what days he trained and the days he didn't, but he was gone… so I assumed he trained everyday; so I trained everyday. But… there was something hidden deal in my father's offer._

_If I trained with my father he'd guarantee I'd become the strongest Hyuga. But if I took him up on his offer then I'd be positioned to be the new Hyuga Head once my father stepped down. As in once my father stepped down I'd immediately had to be the new Hyuga Head and I'd probably have to get married. I didn't want to marry somebody who would just be there. I wanted to marry him and only him. He was the one who gave me this opportunity to begin with. He was the one who changed my life around. He was the one who made Hyuga Hiashi smile because he was proud of me. He was the one._

_But I didn't concentrate on that. I knew it would be a while until my father stepped down or he… uh… well… you know… passed away. Besides I needed to get stronger so I accepted my father's proposal. He was indeed proud of me. Now he wasn't ashamed of him calling me 'daughter'. And I blame Naruto-kun for that. It's all Naruto-kun's fault my father likes me better and at this point he doesn't even know what he did. _

_It was hell. My father's training was pure hell. Of course I was use to getting up at the break of dawn and not stopping until the sun was well under the horizon but this was hell. There were no breaks and I had to keep my Byakugan on the entire time. One time he kept me up for three days! Three days! Then by the third day I collapsed due to I don't have eternal stamina. But usually when I woke up he'd be there; calling me a weak heiress. I was expecting him to say something cold as usual but he didn't. I had my eyes closed and I was prepared for anything he had to say to me. But he just placed his hand on my head and smiled. "You are indeed my child, Hyuga Hinata." _

_I found out that I was the only Hyuga that could go on that training method and go three days straight with my Byakugan still on. That was pretty cool. Since I used it as proof that I got better; that I had gotten stronger. And it was Naruto-kun's fault. I blame him. And soon it was the chuunin exam again. And you'll never guess what? I passed! I actually passed! I was an official chunnin! And you know what? It was Naruto-kun's fault. It was all his fault. _

_I was now fifteen; a chunnin of KonohaGakure when he came back. He actually came back. What was I expecting? Of course he'd come back. He was Uzumaki Naruto; a future Hokage. Or so I believed. Since I dedicated myself to him long ago… his dreams were my dreams. I had nothing to give him except myself. I was eternally grateful for what he did to me. Everything I had wouldn't live up to the debt I owed him. But I still had to offer it. So here was my next big task. Mission for Hyuga Hinata- Tell Uzumaki Naruto 'Thank you'._

_It was harder than it sounded. A lot harder on my behalf. First I had to locate him then I had actually say 'hi' to him. I know! It's such a difficult mission. But I had to do it. I blame him for everything that happened to me. And he didn't even know what he did to me! The least I could do was tell him what was his fault. He deserved to know what happened to me because of him. Also… I was hoping… that when I said thank you… a bit of courage I had been saving up would surface and say that was dedicated to him._

_While I was in search of Naruto-kun I bumped into Yamanaka Ino. I had not seen her in a while so we had a little chat. After a while she finally made me confess that I was looking for Naruto-kun since I heard that he came back. "Why do you like him?" she asked me. I just stood there with a blank face. Why did I like Naruto-kun? Then a smile appeared as I answered with confidence, "He's the reason why I'm here today." But you see that wasn't how it came out. What I really said was, "He's… the… why… here today." I was whispering so quietly Ino only heard some of the words. _

_But then Ino shrugged it off. Saying she had to go somewhere. And I was left there stunned. Because it was then it just hit me. I didn't just_** like **_Naruto-kun. I wasn't just _**dedicated**_ to Naruto-kun. I wasn't just looking for him because I'm in **debt** to Naruto-kun. No, and at that very moment. I realized… I realized… and a blush rose to my cheeks. I… Hyuga Hinata… was in _**love**_ with Naruto-kun._

_And it all came flooding in. Why I always smiling when I thought of him. Why I dedicated my whole self to him. Why I tried my best because he did. Why I trained the hardest I could because he did. Why… everything happened to me. I want to believe that I changed myself. But really… Naruto-kun changed me. And now it didn't really matter who changed me. Since I was already changed… but I don't mind Naruto-kun being the one changing me… Because… I'm in love with him. I, Hyuga Hinata love Uzumaki Naruto with all my heart and soul. And it's not just because when he grins a smile pokes at my lips; oh no; it's because he changed me. Uzumaki Naruto changed me… for the better. _

_So that day I just went home, putting my mission for a little intermission. I'd never look at Naruto-kun the same way. _

_After a few days of searching around I found out Naruto-kun was in the Suna. And surprisingly I was in relief. I didn't know how to confront Naruto-kun now. Just one **look** at him I'd turn beet red. How do I know this? Because just when **think** of Naruto-kun I have this giddy smile on my face and a huge blush on my cheeks. And since I always think of Naruto-kun when I'm training I'd had a big smile on and a blush when I was training with father. Of course he noticed it but thankfully he didn't question why. He always thought I was the one to blush but… smiling? But like I said, 'thank Kami-sama he didn't question it'. His motto was as long as I did well then he didn't care how I did it, as long as I did it._

_And that went on for a while. I was waiting for Naruto-kun for a while and at that time I'd always seemed to have a smile on my face. And I always seemed to have a blush on my cheeks. One time I tried to hide my smile and blush but failed miserably so I didn't fight against it; I just let it be. Pretty soon Kiba-kun questioned me._

"_Hey, Hinata, you're thinking about him… aren't you?" he asked when I was gazing at the sky in a dreamier manner than usual. And instantly my cheeks rose into flame, "…" I was lost to words. "Don't worry. He won't go down easily, right Akamaru?" Kiba-kun patted Akamaru on the head while Akamaru barked happily. _

_I hadn't told anybody about how I loved Naruto-kun. Yet._

_Almost everybody knew about my admiration on the dense blond ninja. But that was just admiring him… okay fine. I had a crush on him. But that doesn't matter anymore, since that admiration led to a crush and that crush led to a like like and that like like led to love. And at that point I was deeply in love with him. And I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell somebody. Just anybody. So I promised myself; the first person I saw that I knew well; I'd confess to him or her my love to Naruto-kun. _

_And so I was just walking around; a part of me praying to God that I wouldn't see anybody I knew well and the other part saying I might as well get it over with. And just for my luck; Akamaru comes along. And where ever Akamaru is his master shouldn't be far away. And I was right. Since a split second after I spotted Akamaru; I had saw Kiba-kun. They were heading for my direction. So… I took a deep breath; I knew I couldn't break my promise. Even if it was only a promise to myself. He never broke promises; so neither did I. It was his nindo; it was also mine. So here I went. I was going to tell Kiba-kun and Akamaru that I loved Naruto-kun. _

"_Hey Hinata. How are you doing?" he greeted with a grin. I returned the smile. "Fine, thank you. How are you and Akamaru?" I asked politely. "Ah, we're doing great. We're getting stronger each day that comes by." Akamaru barked in agreement. "Neh… Kiba-kun… can… I… tell y-you something… r-really important t-to m-me?" I asked; feeling a strange feeling in my gut and as soon as I knew it the old shyer, quieter and stutterier Hinata came back. And I didn't fight the old Hinata coming back; since the changed Hinata was perfectly okay shrinking a size or two._

"_Sure. Anything Hinata." He replied as my eyes were adverted to the ground. Then I led him to a more quieter place. Where maybe he'd hear my lame attempts to tell him I loved Naruto-kun. "So, what did you have to tell me? Hinata?" _

_I looked him straight in the eye; my face red and my voice coming out in stutters. "I… I… you s-see… Ilovesomebody." I forced the last three words as fast as I could. "What?" Kiba just stood there; a puzzled expression on his face. I swallowed as I felt an odd feeling in my stomach. "I…lovesomebodyandIwantedtotellsomeoneandthatsomeoneisyou.SoIwanttotellyouthatsomebodythatiloveisNaruto-kun."I said really, really, really, really, quickly. And to my luck he didn't hear a word I said and he apologized since he had to go somewhere and he was late. "Sorry, Hinata, tell me later okay." He said before bidding goodbye. And thank the Lord; since I didn't break my promise since I did tell him. Nobody said he had to hear me… so I had fulfilled my promise. _

_And finally after waiting what seemed forever I finally got to see my savior. He was much taller and much more mature; but I didn't mind. I was in love with him and nothing was going to change that. Absolutely nothing could stand in my way in loving him. The problem was hm… let's see. Telling him that I loved him; wondering if he'd love me back… but at that point; I didn't care if he didn't love me back. As long he was happy and had the life he wanted was all I cared about. Since he gave me the life I always dreamed of I had to return the favor and make sure he had the life he dreamed of. And soon that became my dream; my goal. My life goal was to make Uzumaki Naruto happy and give him the life he always wanted. _

_Of course I loved every second of my life. Which was the exact opposite of before. Before I wanted to murder every second of my life but because of Naruto-kun, that changed. I was in good terms with my father and the Hyuga Council. I was a strong kunoichi. And there wasn't really much to worry about anymore. I didn't want to commit suicide like when I was younger. And it's his entire fault. Naruto-kun made me like this._

_After at least a month I decide it was time to at least say hi to him. I knew that I wouldn't even have the courage to say thank you so I wasn't even going to say I was going to try when I never for a fact that I couldn't. And that's not giving up since this is love we're talking about. Love… is just… well… love. And off I went; and this time it wasn't that hard in finding him. _

_And do you know what the first words that came out of this mouth were? _

"_Wow, is that you Hinata? You're looking awesome nowadays." _

_I stood there shocked. Had he really changed… no I prefer… mature that much? My reply came out quiet, "Um… Hi, N-Naruto-kun. You look… good y-yourself." He just grinned. "Of course. I've been training a lot and I scared away a evil organization! Of course I'm looking good! If not better!" he started lifting his arms to show off his muscles. And at this time I was already blushing like crazy and I let out a little giggle. "Hey, Hinata. Want to go for a walk? I've been waiting for somebody to tell my adventures with and Sakura-chan has been too busy. So if… you're not busy-" I cut him off. Trying my hardest not to show I was jumping up with pure joy. "I'd love to go with you," I said without a single stutter. Then I realized what I just did and the confidence got swept away as easily as it came._

"_Awesome." He replied. _

_So we went on a little walk. He was talking most the time about his 2 and a half years with the 'Ero-Sennin' as he called Jiraiya-sama. Then about his amazing adventure in the Suna about rescuing the Kazekage. The way he was talking… it was like he was trying to impress me. But that didn't matter since the first time I saw him I was already impressed. _

"_So then after Sakura-chan and I beat them they retreated and Sakura-chan, with her awesome healing skills from Tsunade-Oba-chan healed Gaara and then I went back here." He concluded. Something when he said Sakura-chan and awesome in the same sentence cut me to the core. I knew I already convinced myself that I had to keep him happy, since he gave me where I'm standing today. Even if that meant he only saw me as a friend and he was in love with somebody else. But… that feeling still kept coming back._

_Every time I thought of him loving somebody else… that strange feeling in my gut returned. But I did my best to just ignore it. Because this wasn't about me anymore, it was about him. I dedicated myself to him. And I promised. And I don't break promises. _

"_So Hinata, I hear you're a chunnin now and the heiress to the Hyuga Clan. Once your father steps down you're it. And once you're it; we can change the clan, just how I promised."_

_I smiled when I remembered the promise he made with Neji-nii-san and I long ago. And here was my chance. So I bit my lip andgathered up all the courageI had been saving up.__"Thank you, Naruto-kun." I said and this time it came out the same way I had planned it. "Thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you; I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for I wouldn't be in good terms with my Clan. So I thank you. For everything. If you ever need a favor or anything; I'll do anything for you. I'm in huge debt to you." I said clearly which surprised not only Naruto-kun but me too. _

_And again he stood there. A blank expression on his face. The same expression as when I encouraged him before the match when he beat Neji-nii-san. And for the second time I made him lost to words. The match before he beat Neji-nii-san was the first time I made him stunned, and this was the second. And after a while my face was red and I was looking at the ground, "You're welcome, Hinata." _

_My cheeks turned even more red. So I told him. Okay… so I didn't tell him that I loved him but I'm talking this slowly. One step at a time. First I told him thank you. Now was the I like you part. And if he liked me back… then… well… I didn't get that far. Because after he said 'You're welcome, Hinata.' He held my hand and I was treasuring every second of it. Etching the memory in my heart and mind. Because when my hand was in his; nothing mattered. The only thing that did was that I loved him; and I always would. _

_After that we spent a bit more time together. He invited me for lunch some times but I wouldn't call them 'dates' since Sakura was there too. But whatever I could get I took. Any time with Naruto-kun was precious time. It didn't matter where or when; as long as I was with him. I always told him I believed he would become the Hokage and I supported everything he said. I was dedicated to him. I was in love with him._

_And that happened for a while. Two years actually. We weren't really boyfriend/girlfriend but we weren't just friends either. But you see; as I said one of the wonderful qualities of Naruto-kun; being blunt. He didn't realize the situation and didn't give a second's time to think about it while I was worrying about it every second of my life. I was just really confused. Did he like me or not?_

_Gosh; was that ever two long years. _

_And then it was the next step for both of us. His dream came true; and you know who he told first? No! It wasn't Sakura, or even his old sensei who he thought of a father, oh no. It was me! He told me first! And he even said he wanted to tell me first! That he ran off the second Tsunade told him to find **me**! Yes you heard me. He wanted to tell me first!_

"_Hinata! You'll never guess what! All that time when you believed me! It finally paid off!" he said excitedly. I just nodded, urging him to continue. He took my hands into his. "I wanted to tell you first. Since you were the first one to believe in me." He grinned. But I was already lost in his gorgeous sapphire eyes. "Say hello to your new Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." My face lit up. His dream finally came true! It finally came true!_

"_But don't worry. You don't have to call me Hokage-sama. But I just wanted to let you know I appreciate you very much for believing me. You're one awesome girl. Whoever you love must be pretty damn lucky." he said as my face just grew red. 'Then you're pretty damn lucky.' I said in my mind. "I just wanted to thank you for everything." And then he bent down and yes. Hell yes he kissed me. It wasn't a deep, slow, sweet kiss I always imagined us having it was just a short kiss just to make me feel appreciated before he ran off to tell the rest of the world. But it was a kiss was a kiss and I was glad to have it. _

_I was content with my life. I was slowly fulfilling my dream which was to make Naruto-kun happy. Actually I was more than content with my life. I was spending a lot of time with Naruto-kun even though he was the Hokage. But then… something made my content life come crashing down. My… My… My father stepped down and I had to be married._

_Like I said before. I didn't want to be married to anybody but him. But our deal… long ago… I couldn't let my father down now. I just couldn't. So without telling Naruto-kun I was engaged I continued to see him until he noticed I was feeling a bit tense. And since I couldn't resist him; I told him the whole thing. Not leaving out one bit of detail. Of course I was crying while he just held me. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I was even close on telling him that I loved him; but I held my ground._

"_Shh," he soothed, "Remember I'm the Hokage now. I can finally fulfill that promise I promised you and Neji long ago."_

_And that's exactly what he did. He marched up to Hiashi and said that Icouldn't just be married off likeI was an item. He claimedI was strong enough to run the clan myself and soon I would fall in love at my own paste. And very, very surprisingly; Hiashi listened to the Hokage and the next thing I knew it and I wasn't engaged anymore. And as for appreciation this time **I** kissed him. It was a little longer than our first but it was just for friendship. I sighed. We were just very close friends._

_And over the next couple of weeks we were having actual dates… without Sakura. Of course I was over joyed and soon… can you believe it? I still can't believe it but my dream came true. One of my biggest fears was finally relieved. _

_We were walking in a park; hand in hand. The stars were above us and he led me to sit down under a Sakura tree. We were sitting down my back against his chest and his head leaning down on my shoulder. His strong arms were wrapped around my waist and my arms were gently resting on his; our hands still entangled. "Hey, Hinata-chan. I wanted to tell you something." He whispered. _

"_Anything, Naruto-kun." I whispered back._

_He let go of our hands and then clenched them into fists. I could just the way he was tonight something was bothering him. He was a bit tense today. Did Sakura say she hated him or something? No; because then he'd be really upset. It was something else; but Hinata couldn't pinpoint it exactly. "Hinata-chan…" he began. "Yeah?"_

"_I… I…like you." He whispered huskily in my ear. And at that point I burst into tears and turned around and thrusted myself at him. And ever since then we weren't seen apart. _

_My dream came true. I could finally be at ease. My lifetime mission was completed since he claimed as long as I was happy he'd be happy. And since I promised myself to make him happy I'd be happy too. So everything worked out fine. But… there was still something I needed to tell him. Since he was the one who told me he liked me; this time around I was the one to tell him I loved him. But with the actions it was obvious we both loved each other very much. But… I still wanted it to be official._

_One day I was drinking tea with Sakura. Who became one of my best friends after Naruto-kun and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. She… Haruno Sakura was the first person who I told that I loved Naruto-kun. But by the way Naruto-kun and I acted she already knew we were deeply in love. _

"_Trust me Hinata, he loves you too. I know." Sakura reassured._

"_But-" "No buts Hinata!" Sakura interrupted. I just nodded. "He loves you. That is one thing I'm 100 percentsure of." She added._

_I just nodded again._

"_I don't know how you love him, Hinata. Naruto's… foolish, dense… I just don't get it. How can you love him?"_

_But I just smiled leaving her to think about it herself. _

_There are more than a million reasons why I _**love**_ Naruto-kun. He's sweet, kind, warm hearted, confident, determined, dense (in a good way), blunt, (also in a good way) and courageous. He protects his precious people, always tries to get stronger, tries his hardest to keep his promises and there's so many good qualities that I could go on forever. Have I mentioned that he's cute and loving too? Naruto-kun is everything that I imagined. I love him a lot. _

_I love his spirit; he won't ever give up. I love that the most in his personality because it's encourages me to do the same. I always was accustomed to giving up and just to hide and avoid danger. But… since that chuunin exam where Naruto-kun cheered me on… I felt changed. I didn't want to give up anymore. I wanted to change myself so I could become stronger; just like Naruto-kun. Now every time I remember that I smile and I try my hardest in everything I do. And I blame Naruto-kun for that. It's his fault I tried my best and got stronger._

_He's the one that changed me. No, I want to believe I changed myself. But he was the reason that I had the courage to change myself. So in the end, even though I want to be the one who changed myself… he was the reason I did so. In the end; if it wasn't for him… I'd still be that weak heiress my father loathed so much. So if I blame him for the reason why I'd changed… then I'd have to blame him why my father and I were actually in fair terms now. Also… I'd have to blame him for allowing me to ditch the Hyuga Clan and for Hanabi to become the Head Hyuga; which I don't mind at all. Also I'd have to blame him… for a bunch of other linked things. In the end; Naruto-kun saved me. He saved me from a fate I would be condemned to. He saved my happiness and my life. _

_I blame Naruto-kun for everything. But really I should be thanking him. Not blaming him but thanking him. That's why I'm dedicated to him. I love him. There's nothing that can stop me from loving him. _

_**People ask me, "Why do you like him?" and "How can you love him?" It's okay though… I don't want them to understand, 'cause if they did… they'd love him too.**_

**_-Uzumaki Hinata_**

Hinata closed up her diary. Remembering all the good memories she had with her Naruto-kun. She let a cute squeak when she felt her husband's strong arms wrap around her. "Are you done yet?" he murmured against her hair. "I miss you very much." He added.

She just smiled and got up from her desk. He pulled her towards her and they just stayed in each other's armsfor a while. "I love you, Hyuga Hinata, and I always will."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun. You changed me into the person I am now. That is why I love you. And I don't want anybody to understand why I love you. Because… if they did… then they'd love you too… And I want you all to myself because I love you. You're the one for me. I love you and always will."

--------

So what do you think? I'm thinking of continuing since I already have planned how Naruto asked Hinata to marry her. Ehehe. Leave me a review. But it's all on how many reviews I get and such… on my mood… But most likely I'll be continuing this story and you can count on more chapters and definitely a sequel… But for now… it's a little drabble. I hope you liked it. You can never have too much NaruHina Fluff in the world, now can you?

I wrote this today. This evening ... took me about four hours... to get ideas straight and stuff. It's sorta of an apology for the latest crap Chapter of _Yes, Hence, It Is Deep_. So i hoped you enjoyed it. Look foward for something to do with this story. If it's another chapter and i'll write more chapters or if it's a sequel!

**Fixed up a few spelling errors and changed a few things here and there.**

-Aloi-chan


End file.
